A Lycans Revenge
by Sterlin
Summary: Revenge has been in her blood for six centuries. On the night that Lucian was supposed to create the first ever lycanvampire hybrid, something goes terribly wrong. Now it is up to Melina to finish what they have been fighting for since the day Sonja die
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Selene, Lucian, Raze, Kraven, Viktor, or any of the other "Underworld" characters or sets. I am merely playing in their sandbox. I however brought my own toys; Melina, Lucinda, Vyran, and any other unrecognizable characters belong to me. You can use them in your fanfiction as long as you ask me and I approve. This is my first "Underworld" fanfiction, and my first attempt at a fanfic in a very long time; it's also only my second attempt at a real person fanfic, so be gentle. Flaming is as always welcome, but be prepared to receive some very lethal flames back. And as always, if you're going to flame then at least have a reason for it so that I can laugh at you.  
  
Title: A Lycans Revenge  
  
Author: Jenna Mistretta (Sterlin)  
  
Rating: R for language and violence  
  
Spoiler Alert: Spoilers abound and the entire ending of the movie will be ruined for you if you read this. But since most of you have seen it anyway please, read away.  
  
Summary: Revenge has been in her blood for six centuries. On the night that Lucian was supposed to create the first ever lycan/vampire hybrid, something goes terribly wrong. Now it is up to Melina to finish what they have been fighting for since the day Sonja died. 


	2. Chapter I: The Scent of Blood

Chapter I: The Scent of Blood  
  
The lair reeked of vampires and silver. Many of the other female lycans covered their noses with blood-soaked cloths in an attempt to drown out the stench, but my nose remained clean and uncovered; I needed some way to know what was going on behind these concrete walls. Every fiber in my body twitched with the instinct to kill, kill, kill, but yet I remained crouched by the door watching lycan after lycan run past to confront the vampires.  
  
The only reason that I was still hidden in the shadows was because Lucian had asked me that should something go wrong, I would remain with the other females to protect them. Lucian knows how much I wanted to see the changing of Michael, to finally see his cause realized...and I know he wouldn't have asked this of me unless he truly thought that the pack was in danger.  
  
I glanced around the cold room and observed some of the younger lycans. They were shivering and drawing close to their mothers, and for a moment a sneer captured my face. No wonder they needed protection. All female lycans should be trained in battle, mothers included...but it was too late to worry about that.  
  
An explosion wracked the lair, and I jumped away from the wall. With my senses in the heightened state of excitement that they were in, every breath sounded like a tornado. The scent of blood assaulted my nostrils and I growled lowly upon recognizing the lycan taint. My brothers were dying out there.  
  
"Melina," a desperate whisper reached my ears and I turned towards the far wall. The other females stared at me fearfully, unable to identify the blood source due to the scent of the blood shoved up their noses. These mothers had no place in a battle.  
  
"It is ours," I whispered back, trying to wedge some compassion into my voice. I know that later I will mourn these deaths; I smelled Rigel's blood in the air, and he was a dear friend of mine. Whimpers filled the chamber, and I turn around to hush them. A few of my female friends stand up and begin to make the rounds, calming the young and comforting the weak. This wasn't the first time that we had been in a battle - after all, this was a war - so everybody knew that even though I was there physically my mind was out fighting with the vampires. I was only there with them for Lucian.  
  
Suddenly the air was full of the stench of silver, and I recoiled from the doorway. Bile rose in my throat at the intensity of the smell and I crouched on all fours, gagging. It took a few moments for my head to clear and identify the weapon; silver nitrate. Since when had the vampires fought with silver nitrate?  
  
The thought had barely crossed my mind when another scent began to mingle through the silver. I smelled blood, mixing with the silver like a copper streak. My entire body went rigid, my muscles snapping to attention and my spine arching. I recognized that scent as if it was my own.  
  
That was Lucian's blood.  
  
I was on my feet and out of the door before any of the others could stop me. Fuck protecting the females, all that I cared about at that moment was Lucian. I followed the scent of his blood like it was a trail of smoke snaking it's way through the corridors. The smell of vampires grew stronger and stronger until I could no longer distinguish their individual scent. I knew that I was running right into what could be the bloodiest conflict of our war, but Lucian was somewhere in the lair pumped full of silver nitrate, probably dying slowly and painfully.  
  
I forced my senses to tone down a bit so that I wouldn't be knocked out by the scents coming from this section of the lair as I skidded to a halt by the laboratory. Lucian lay prone in the corner, eyes closed and silver bleeding out of his chest.  
  
"No!" My scream echoed through the laboratory before I could stop myself, and I scrambled over to his body. My hand went straight to his face and at my touch, his eyes opened.  
  
"Melina?" his voice was groggy and choked, but the confusion was evident. "I told you..."  
  
"I smelled your blood," I whispered back, crouching in front of him. Cradling his unshaven cheek in my hand, I peered into his eyes. The irises had a silver tint, and I closed my eyes and turned my head away. I knew that Lucian would die; no lycan could survive that amount of silver in their bloodstream, not even one as old as he was. In the self-inflicted darkness I tried to search out the scent of the vampire that had shot him, but there were too many intermingling scents for me to distinguish any one vampire.  
  
"Melina," Lucian croaked out my name again and I turned back to him. "I need you to find out where Raze is," he commanded weakly, and I recoiled my hand slightly. For a second I felt a twinge of resentment, but then I noticed the wetness of his eyes.  
  
"Oh God," I whispered. "Michael is still a lycan," I realized out loud, and Lucian simply turned his head towards the laboratory. Through a small hole blown in the wall I could see Michael struggling against his restraints. He was still very much a mere lycan.  
  
"Go," Lucian commanded, and I gave him a gentle smile.  
  
"Even on your deathbed you are still a leader," I whispered, cradling his face once more. He returned my bittersweet smile, and I kissed his forehead lightly. "I'll find Raze," I promised him, standing up and taking a few steps back. His eyes followed my movements but he didn't attempt words. I forced myself to turn my back on Lucian and flee the room; I never saw him close his eyes.  
  
Raze's scent was faint, but I was beginning to be able to distinguish the vampires again. Loki was the first that I scented, merely a corridor away from me. My first instinct was to change and attack, but I knew that would simply delay my finding Raze. I forced myself to continue running, trying to keep my footfalls to the quietest padding possible. Anthony, Fara, Othen, Kraven, Roland, Gavin...vampires assaulted my senses one after another.  
  
I turned my head towards the south entrance, suddenly catching a drift of Raze. Had it taken him this long to return with Amelia's blood? I sprinted towards the entrance and nearly collided with Raze as he turned the corner.  
  
"Melina," he said in surprise, staring at me oddly.  
  
"Lucian's been shot," I gasped, slightly out of breath from running. "We need to get Amelia's blood to Michael, he's still a lycan, and I think we're under attack by vampires," I explained in a rush. Raze's eyes grew dark, and he emitted a low, guttural growl.  
  
"Alright. You take this and go straight to the laboratory. Where's Lucian?" he demanded, handing me a vial of Amelia's blood but keeping three vials tucked into his bag.  
  
"In the room next to the laboratory," I said, and Raze turned and was sprinting away before I could say anything else. I wasn't sure if Lucian was even still alive, and Raze had no idea about the silver nitrate, but I suppose he was about to find out. Forcing those thoughts out of my mind, I turned and began to hurry towards the laboratory. Tucking Amelia's blood away in one of my jacket pockets, I was about to break into a lycan run when I stopped in my tracks.  
  
"Oh no," the words slipped past my mouth before I could stop them. It wasn't possible...it just wasn't...  
  
I smelled Viktor, my blood enemy for six centuries. I didn't know why he was in our lair, or how he was even awake, but getting the blood to Michael was pushed out of my mind. The other females would have no way of identifying Viktor's scent, having been born or turned after Amelia was awoken and the ones that did know his scent would be hindered by the blood cloths that the mothers and children clung dearly too.  
  
"Shit," I hissed, standing indecisively in the center of the corridor. I wanted desperately to run to Michael and pump him full of vampire blood, but my survival instinct for the pack took over. If I went to Michael first, the others may not have time to escape. To some I may seem fearless, but I fear the demise of our species quite violently.  
  
Gunshots rang through the corridor and the cement exploded next to my head, startling me. A bullet pierced my arm and with a cry I ducked around the corner and disappeared into the darkness, my lycan speed taking me away from the vampires. Running away was not my style, but I would settle my score later.  
  
Climbing through the door to where the females were, I groaned and ripped off my sleeve. Vyran ran to me, but I pushed her away roughly. I was glad that the bullet was not one of the silver nitrate bullets that Lucian had been shot with, but even these regular bullets burned like hell sometimes. Cringing, I pushed the bullet out of my skin. It fell to the floor with a clang, and every lycan in the room fell silent. I opened my eyes again and focused my sight on Vyran, my friend of many centuries.  
  
"Lucian has fallen," I whispered, and she closed her eyes. "It gets worse," I said louder, and she looked back at me through her tangled mess of hair. "Viktor is awake...and here."  
  
A hushed panic rose in the room, and Vyran took a step away from me as if she had been burned. "That's not possible," a blond lycan named Alexia said loudly, and I turned towards her.  
  
"Then go tell that to Viktor," I spat, and she fell silent. Turning my head back to Vyran, I reached out and put my hand gently on her arm. "You need to take the females and go to Lucinda's," I told her, and Vyran's eyes grew dark.  
  
"Is it that bad?" she asked in a hushed whisper, and I nodded. "Then I'll go...but what about you?"  
  
"Michael is still a lycan. If he can be changed then perhaps Viktor can be defeated. With Lucian wounded or..." my voice trailed off, unable to bring the word 'dead' to my tongue. "With Lucian wounded, I need to get Amelia's blood into him myself," I continued as I indicated to my pocket, and Vyran nodded. She had known me long enough to know that I would not abandon Lucian's cause.  
  
"And if we are attacked?" she asked.  
  
"Scatter. Anyone who can change, have them change. Otherwise take the mothers and children into any safe hiding that you can find. You must get to Lucinda's."  
  
"Will you meet us there?"  
  
"Yes. Whoever survives the night will go there," I responded. A brief image of Raze and myself carrying Lucian's body to Lucinda's house crossed my vision, and I cringed. "Whoever doesn't survive will be brought there as well...if possible," I whispered. Vyran nodded although tears were in her eyes; I knew that she loved Raze dearly and feared for his life.  
  
Before I could say anything, Vyran turned and began rounding up the female lycans. I cast one long look upon my friend before turning and fleeing down the hallways, back towards the laboratory. The sound of gunshots echoed through the lair, far off but slowly coming closer. For a second I thought I caught Selene's scent, but she was rather unfamiliar to me.  
  
I heard footsteps growing nearer to me, and I recognized them as belonging to Loki. God, I hated that vampire with a passion. He was a cocky son of a bitch that had killed many of my friends. If I had any intention of surviving and any hope of killing him, I would need to change.  
  
One of the great advantages to being a lycan for seven centuries is that you develop the ability to transform at will. Shedding my coat and shirt, I stood protectively over them. Lycans go through many sets of clothes and have no problem with nudity, but I still had Amelia's blood hidden in there.  
  
My bones began to pop and spread, and hair sprouted from all parts of my body. A changed female lycan looks essentially exactly the same as a changed male lycan, although we are lacking a certain part of their anatomy. Aside from that, it is impossible to tell a female and male changed lycan apart. Changing used to be painful but after six centuries of pain, you begin to not care about it anymore. I stood tall in the corridor as Loki approached, my breaths coming in short, growling pants.  
  
Apparently not hearing me, Loki turned the corner and I immediately pounced on him. He wasn't a particularly old or strong vampire, and I knocked him straight to the ground. The element of surprise gave me an advantage, and I dug my claws into his chest. Loki screamed out in agony, and I fought the temptation to drag out his death like I wanted to. Plunging my claw through his flesh, I felt the crack of ribs around my skin and grasped his heart in my hand. Usually I prefer to kill by piercing the jugular, but I hate the taste of vampire blood; though powerful, it tastes like moldy fire to me.  
  
I squeezed the vampire's heart until I felt something pop, and Loki stopped screaming. I pulled my claw out of his chest and stood upright, falling silent as I listened and smelled for others. Selene was still nearby, but I didn't need to track her down; I knew where she was going, and I had to get there first.  
  
Without bothering to change back, I ripped the pocket containing Amelia's blood right off of my jack and hurried towards the laboratory. My footsteps slowed as I approached, and I cocked my head uneasily. I could still smelled Lucian alive in the other room. Peering through the plastic curtain towards Michael, I growled in indecision. Raze should've taken Lucian away by now...  
  
My moments pause was interrupted as bullets suddenly pierced the air. In my distraction I hadn't noticed Selene enter the room. Had I not been in my changed form I would've tried to explain the situation to her, but I doubt that it would've made much of a difference.  
  
Bullet after bullet pierced my chest, and I screamed out. The vial of blood fell from my hand and shattered on the ground as I fell backwards into the laboratory. I never saw Lucian peering through the hole in the wall; I never heard his weak whisper as I fell; I never knew that he saw the blood fall from my hand and lie wasted. The last thing that I saw before blackness overtook me was Selene standing over me, and then the barrel of her gun. 


	3. Chapter II: The History of Lucian and Me...

Chapter II: The History of Lucian and Melina  
  
My veins were laced with fire when I awoke. I knew instantly that my body had instinctively pushed the bullets out, and that they hadn't been silver nitrate or even high concentrate. Having been shot countless times before, my body had developed a form of muscle memory that made rejecting the bullets something that I didn't always have to think about.  
  
The memory of the fight in the lair was fading from my dreams, and I breathed in deeply through my nose. Although I smelled blood in the air, I no longer smelled the silver. I raised a hand to my face, smelling Lucian's scent on my palm. He must be dead by now.  
  
With that thought I sat up slowly, allowing the feeling of motion to go away before opening my eyes. I was in a darkly lit room with a fireplace, which I instantly recognized as one of Lucinda's rooms. *So they made it here after al*l I thought to myself, turning towards the window.  
  
Vyran was perched on the windowsill, gazing out at the moon. From my viewpoint on the bed I could see that her face was traced with blood and tears, and I knew that Raze hadn't survived the battle. My own eyes misted up at the realization, for Raze had been my friend since he was born. I hoped that he met an honorable and worthy death. My thoughts strayed again to Lucian, but I was interrupted by Vyran's voice.  
  
"Viktor's dead," she said in a cold voice. "Michael fought him and Selene killed him," Vyran continued, turning to face me.  
  
"So Raze got Amelia's blood to him in time," I said, and Vyran's gaze darkened.  
  
"No," she whispered, looking down. "Michael was bitten by Selene...Kraven shot him, and she did it to save him. But he is now a hybrid, Amelia's blood or not. Raze was killed by Viktor," Vyran explained. I fell silent, processing this information.  
  
"Where's Lucian?" I finally asked, and Vyran looked down.  
  
"He is in one of the upstairs rooms with the others," she replied, and I looked away. My blood surged with a sudden fury, and I sprang to my feet.  
  
"I need to see Michael," I declared, and Vyran looked up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He saw who shot Lucian. I need to know," I replied sharply, and Vyran nodded after a moment.  
  
"He is with Lucinda and Selene in the library. Lucinda will be glad to see you awake," Vyran whispered, but I barely heard the end of her sentence. Turning my back on her, I pushed through the doors and headed towards the library. As I walked through the mansion I saw many lycans that I recognized, and many of them bowed their heads to me. I wondered briefly if Lucinda and I were the two oldest lycans left now.  
  
I pushed the library door open and stood in the doorway, letting the door slam against the wall. Michael and Selene jumped, but Lucinda merely looked calmly up at me. "Melina," she said warmly, "I'm glad to see that you made it through."  
  
"Thank you Lucinda," I replied gently. All of the fury in the world could not replace my devotion to and love for Lucinda, my own mother. I walked towards her and kissed her cheek, and she took my hand.  
  
"I have been trying to explain to these two the entire history of the war, but it's so difficult," Lucinda told me, sighing. "They of course know why it started and the like, but there's just so much about our history that still needs to be explained."  
  
"For example, and not to be rude here, but who are you?" Michael asked, and I focused my gaze on him. I didn't reply for a moment, captivated by the realization that I was standing before a hybrid.  
  
"She is my daughter, and Lucian's dearest friend," Lucinda explained, and my gaze hardened.  
  
"Was. I was his dearest friend," I snapped, and Lucinda's eyes grew thoughtful.  
  
"Of course," she said, looking towards Michael. "Why don't you tell them about yourself and Lucian?" my mother suggested, and I suppressed an inward groan. All that I wanted to do was to find out who shot Lucian so that I could take what they took from him, but I would not deny my mother her request.  
  
I went to perch myself on top of the fireplace, but thought better of it; lycans were no vampires, and had none of their agility or grace. Instead I climbed to the ground in front of it, feeling the heat burn my scars slightly where the bullets had pierced them. I sent a cold glare towards Selene.  
  
"You shot me," I said, and she blinked. Her mouth dropped slightly, and she glanced at Lucinda.  
  
"Oh," Selene stammered, visibly ashamed. Lucinda and the other lycans had given her refuge, but yet Selene was still surprised to feel the twinge of guilt in her gut.  
  
"I was trying to turn your Michael into a hybrid with Amelia's blood, but I suppose you took care of that yourself," I said breezily, and Lucinda shot me a warning look. Letting my breath out in a short sigh, I looked down at my hands. I could feel Selene and Michael's eyes on me, but I didn't want them to see the emotions that would be drudged up by these memories. Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander back as I started to speak.  
  
"Lucian and I were born within a few months of each other, almost seven centuries ago. At the time lycan births were considerably rare, so for us to be born so close to each other was near miraculous. Of course we were born into servitude, so we were both trained together. Lucian became one of the daytime guards for the vampires, and I became an assistant to one of the daughters of royalty there. We grew up together, and we were inseparable. Raze, who was born a year after us, became our friend also but there were no more lycan children for nearly a dozen years after us. The vampires would call it a dry spell, but I knew that they were castrating many of the older males in fear that our species would grow too much.  
  
"Life went on in normal servitude for half a century. Raze, Lucian and myself had stopped growing physically at the age of twenty-five, as most lycans do. Lucian was promoted from a simple daytime protector to a castle guard, yet I was still assigned to the daughter of royalty. Although friendships between vampires and their servants were essentially prohibited, she always treated me like an equal. I told Lucian about how wonderful she was, and of course he grew curious; lycans were usually treated like scum by most vampires.  
  
"I suppose you can see where this is going," I laughed quietly, opening my eyes. Michael and Selene were staring at me intently, but Michael was cringing slightly. I suspected that I was seeing many of Lucian's memories as I was describing them. "Yes, I served Sonja. I asked her if she would be willing to meet my friend Lucian and she agreed. It all went downhill from there," my voice broke for a moment, and I closed my eyes again.  
  
"I never thought that they would fall in love. A romance between a vampire and a lycan slave had been unheard of before. I helped them keep it a secret; I feared for both of their lives, but they truly loved each other. Sonja made Lucian so happy. After she died...he never did smile the same way again.  
  
"I loved Lucian too, but not like Sonja did. I loved him as a brother, as a best friend, as a soul mate. I was content to love him the way he loved me, and I would and still will give my life for Lucian. After they were discovered, I was also forced to watch the ceremony. I was not beaten like Lucian was because in Viktor's eyes I had not committed as evil of a crime as Lucian and Sonja had, but I was still forced to watch one beloved friend get beaten and then another one get burned alive. I don't know what was worse...Sonja's screams, or Lucian's."  
  
I looked up again, pausing in my story as their screams echoed through my head. Michael had taken Selene's hand, who appeared to be oddly moved by the story. I knew that she must've heard it before from my mother, but I guess she was finally realizing the similarities between Sonja and herself. Clearing my throat slightly, I glanced at my mother before looking away again.  
  
"After Lucian escaped, Raze and I were the first ones to rebel. We killed a few dozen vampires that night before running off into the woods in search of Lucian. Lucinda and many of the others followed suit, and we all quickly found refuge; the vampire's wrath would be swift and violent. The war had begun.  
  
Lucinda and a few of the elders has managed to grab onto a privileged and guarded life, as you can tell; a rarity for us lycans. One by one they were killed off, but my mother has managed to survive. Raze, Lucian and myself traveled from one gutter to another. Lucian wasn't the same lycan that he had been before Sonja died. He no longer laughed, he rarely smiled, and he trusted only in us. Lucian hated, Lucian loathed, Lucian cried...he had never done those before.  
  
"He loved me the way that I loved him, but I could not replace Sonja. He was terrified of losing me too though...we made a blood bond with each other, which was something usually reserved for mates. I became his mate in the eyes of the pack, but Lucian and I never actually mated. I simply chose a life without mating because I could not betray Lucian. I loved him too much to devote myself to another lycan, and leave Lucian hurting in silence. The pack viewed him as a warrior, but they never knew the Lucian I knew. They never saw his tears. The first time that Lucian ever cried in front of me, I swore that I would make his search for revenge my own.  
  
"Lucian was so angry with Viktor that he felt that the best method of revenge would be to create what Viktor feared so much; a hybrid. We all knew that only a hybrid would be able to kill Viktor," I said, glancing at Michael. He swallowed deeply, tilting his head and peering at me from beneath strands of blond hair.  
  
"The rest, I suppose, is history. Lucian allied with Kraven in an attempt to save our species and eventually end the war, although it did not end quite how he expected it. It's over now, though. Even is Marcus is awoken, it won't matter. He won't be able to challenge Michael himself, and I believe that many of the vampires will start to question their loyalty once they discover the truth about the origin of the war. Or maybe they won't. We'll see," I said, looking up at Selene. She glanced at Lucinda before looking back at me.  
  
"A small band of vampires have discovered what we know," Selene told me, her words sharp and cut in a way that seemed to fit her. "Only a handful of them agree with us, but they are here in the mansion. The rest have remained with the covenant," she explained. I held her gaze for a few moments, before finally blinking.  
  
"It doesn't matter right now," I said, climbing to my feet and waving my hand. "I don't care," I said, and Lucinda looked up at me. "All that I want to know is who killed Lucian," I demanded.  
  
The room fell silent, and I suddenly leapt forwards and grabbed Michael by the shoulders. Selene leapt to her feet, but neither her nor Michael made an advance when they realized that I was not threatening him. Michael let out a low growl, but it faded as I stared deep into his eyes.  
  
"You saw who killed Lucian. I intend on tracking him down and bringing his heart back on a platter," I demanded. Michael swallowed, and his gaze softened slightly.  
  
"Kraven," he said. "It was Kraven."  
  
Lucinda moved to say something to me, but Selene raised her hand and silenced her. I was out of the room before anybody could do anything more.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as Melina was gone, Selene sighed. Lucinda looked up at the vampire and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Why did you let her go?" Lucinda asked, a hint of confusion leaking into her voice.  
  
"Because he deserves to die," Selene replied coldly. "I wanted to kill him myself, but Melina deserves to kill him more than I do. She needs to settle her score," Selene said, and Michael nodded slightly. Lucinda paused, opening her mouth slightly, before cringing and looking at the vampire and lycan.  
  
"But Lucian isn't dead." 


	4. Chapter III: Kraven

Chapter III: Kraven  
  
Two of Lucian's guns were lying on the table near the front door, and I snatched them up. The room full of lycans looked up at me as I ran through the room and I paused by the door to look back at them. They held my gaze for a moment, before looking away...they knew where I was going, and they knew that I might not return.  
  
Pushing through the front door and into the cold night air, I glanced up at the moon. I could feel the cold steel of my blades still tucked into the straps on my boots. Lucinda knew better than to strip me of my weapons even when I was injured. I had a tendency for running out like I just had as soon as I woke up. There was always revenge to be served.  
  
Breaking into a run, I followed the path down to the forest and headed back towards the city. I knew enough of Kraven from his dirty dealings with Lucian to know where he was headed. A coward could only seek refuge in one place; with other cowards. There was a small band of vampires on the outskirts of the forest that would take him in. Disowned from the covenant for crimes ranging from petty to a cold blooded murder of one of the oldest vampires, these cowards had hidden away, tucked between the vampiric aura of the city and the lycan refuge of my mothers mansion. They took no sides and hated both vampires and lycans equally. They were much like the dwarves of Narnia...they fought only for themselves, and look where that got the dwarves.  
  
Kraven would undoubtedly be welcome there. Although he had previously been their enemy, he had also just killed Lucian and aided in the downfall of Viktor. This little band of vampires would be most pleased. They would fight for him. I didn't really care. I had Lucian's bullets...the vampires had no hope. These vampires had always survived on the lycans aversion to directly starting a fight. While I didn't want to waste the bullets on Kraven, I had no trouble with destroying every other vampire in the house.  
  
It loomed in front of me, growing straight out of the forest. I was immediately able to detect Kraven's scent lingering around the house. Wandering carelessly towards the front door, I snickered in amusement. In his terror of being chased, Kraven had nearly knocked down the door. Whatever human had invented the "being invited" rule for vampires had apparently never had a vampire barge in on them.  
  
I knew that I was being careless, walking in such clear view of the vampires. They knew that I was out there, and they were undoubtedly scrambling for their weapons. But you see, I had lived for Lucian for the past six centuries. Lucian and Raze had been my dearest friends, and now they were both slain. So I guess it's understandable that I was feeling more than a little suicidal.  
  
What remained of the door snapped like a toothpick from the force of my boot slamming into it, and I stepped into the room. Dimly lit and covered in dust, how appropriate; seemingly forgotten, like these vampires. I fondled Lucian's guns in my hands and smiled, the ultra-violet glow casting a ghastly light on my fangs. An unarmed vampire cowered in the corner, and before he could flee I pumped two ultra-violet bullets into his stomach and chest.  
  
"Damn," I murmured in admiration as the vampire's skin broke open, burning from the inside out. His screams filled the house and I could hear his kin running to save him, but it was too late. His ashes fell to the ground, smoking violently. That was the first time that I had seen Lucian's precious bullets in action, and I could now see why he favored them so.  
  
The vampires burst into the room from all directions, and I shot the first one directly in the skull. Every vampire froze as the blue light seeped out from behind their buddy's eyes, and burned through his body. They looked at me nervously, and a few of them dropped their guns. As they backed away, I sighed.  
  
"Oh honestly. Aren't you even going to fight me?" I snapped, stepping further into the room. The vampires pressed up against the wall, obviously hoping that if they did not attack me I would not kill them. They didn't know me very well. "Well, alright then, if you insist."  
  
I opened fire. I obviously couldn't kill all of them, but I would take out as many as I possibly could. I was ruthless when I was pissed off. The room began to glow with an eerie blue light as the vampires burned up, one by one. With each bullet my anger grew as I wished that Lucian was by my side, joining in my massacre. I always wished that he was by my side when I killed, but he rarely was. Lucian was a much nobler lycan than I was.  
  
Having wasted one gun of bullets, I dropped it to the ground and lowered the other gun. It contained two bullets, and I decided to save them. My knives couldn't kill Kraven, and I didn't want them too. I wanted him to know how it fucking felt to have poison shot directly into his bloodstream. I wanted him to suffer the way that Lucian suffered, and I was damn good at delivering pain.  
  
Kraven stood cowering in the doorway, blood still trickling from his leg. I could smell Lucian on him, even over the stench of vampires, and I growled. I had always hated smelling Kraven on Lucian, but now to smell Lucian on Kraven...it was even worse. "Hello Kraven," I sneered, stepping through the ashes of fallen vampires towards him. The remaining vampires fled the room, even though I was nearly out of bullets. Like I said, a coward seeks refuge with cowards.  
  
"Hello Melina," he sneered back, and in the back of my mind I wondered why he wasn't running. "Here to take revenge on your little dog Lucian?" he asked, and I suppressed the urge to pounce him and rip his balls off with my bare hands.  
  
"You know me too well," I said silkily, letting the gun hang loosely in my hand. I felt lazy almost, like a cat. Nothing was going to stop me from having my revenge now.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't know me well enough," he said. I paused in my steps, confused, when he pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at me. I felt my eyes grow wide as I finally remembered the silver nitrate bullets, and I went to raise my gun but it was too late; Kraven pulled the trigger.  
  
Click.  
  
I felt my breath go out in a deep guttural laugh, and for the first time Kraven's eyes showed a flicker of fear. "You wasted all of your bullets on Lucian," I laughed, feeling the laziness return.  
  
"And Michael," Kraven responded, and I just shrugged.  
  
"A lot of good that did," I said, stepping closer to him again. Kraven took a step back, but before he could get anywhere I was on top of him. My hand wrapped itself around his throat, pressing against his esophagus. Kraven glared up at me, the fear evident in his eyes.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" he asked, and I gave a heartless chuckle.  
  
"You're a bloody coward Kraven, you had nowhere else to go. Anyway, I'm a lycan remember? I have like, one million smell sensors per nostril. I would've smelled you the second that I entered the forest?" I spat, relaxing my hold on his throat slightly so that he could respond.  
  
"Are you going to shoot me with those super bullets of yours?" he sneered, and I nodded with a serious expression.  
  
"Oh yes. But not yet," my face relaxed into a smile, and I reached down and pulled my knives out from my boot. I waved them in front of his face, and Kraven paled. "And your wonderful healing skills will only let me torture you for longer," I crooned. Straddling him, I ripped his shirt wide open and he cringed. "Enjoying yourself?" I whispered darkly, and Kraven spat in my face.  
  
"Never," he replied, and I smacked him with such force that a bruise immediately began to blossom on his cheek and blood spurt out of his mouth.  
  
"Good," I snapped, pressing the blade against his chest. I bent down and gently sniffed his skin, sneering darkly. "You reek of Lucian," I growled, pressing the blade through his skin. Kraven cried out as his blood poured over his chest and down his stomach, soaking through my pants. "Get used to it," I said as I snapped open a rib with my blade. "You're going to be here all night."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stood up and surveyed my work. Kraven lay at my feet, whimpered like a wounded child. Having already been weakened by Lucian's blade and his own terror, any attempts to fight me through the course of the night were quickly dealt with. I had taken my time with him, allowing his wounds time to heal before I sliced them back open again. The sun was rising now though, and even if I dragged him into a room without windows he would soon die from his blood loss.  
  
"Alright, Kraven," I said, glancing out of the window at the sliver of light that was beginning to shine through the trees. "I'll kill you now," I muttered without looking at him, for I know that a look of gratitude would've been on his face.  
  
"The vampires will hate you for it," Kraven hissed, and I turned around with a surprised expression. "They will want to kill me themselves for abandoning the covenant," he growled, and I laughed.  
  
"You poor, pathetic moron. Don't you realize that your kind has hated me since the day I was born? They won't hate me any more for taking the satisfaction of killing you away from them. After all, Selene let me come to you," I smirked. At the mention of her name Kraven's face contorted into an expression of rage, and I sighed. I might as well kill him now, with her image imprinted in his mind.  
  
A bullet slammed into his brain, and I pumped the other one into his heart. His screams filled the air, rising to a deafening crescendo. "Poor Kraven," I spat, walking over to him; Lucian had not screamed like he was. As the blue light poisoned his veins, I kneeled over him and stared into his eyes. Knocking the gun lightly against his chest, I smirked. "Lucian helped make these, you know," I crooned. Kraven only screamed in response, his features starting to burn up. "Leave it to you to steal his idea," I yelled, trying to force my words through his now ashen ears.  
  
Standing up, I stared at the mess before me. All that was left of Kraven was a pile of ashes melted with the leather of his clothes and sticky with his spilled blood. I felt a jarring of satisfaction roam through my body, but to my dismay I still felt empty. I may have avenged Lucian's death, but he was still dead.  
  
Without bothering to even retrieve my blades, I stepped into the sunlight and headed away from Kraven's ashes and towards my mother's house, where Lucian's body lay. 


End file.
